A Triumvirate Galaxy
by Red Dawn Federation
Summary: Three Soldiers. Three Factions. All will be involved in a battle that will either join, or destroy them. Choices will be made that will shape the future of the galaxy. The question is, will they be the right ones?


**A Triumvirate Galaxy**

By: **Red Dawn Federation**

A/N: This story is for readers 17+ due to graphic violence in later chapters, and mild sexual themes

Chapter 1: **A Peace Threatened**

_It is the year 3226, thousands of planets have been colonized by humanity after advances in the development of interstellar space travel. Three factions rose to power as they dominated the interplanetary trade routes, namely the Red Falcon Federation, the Legarion Alliance and the Galactic Star Republic._

_The Red Falcon Federation dominates the trade routes of the alpha quadrant, where it gained influence and power through the high traffic space highways between the planets of Mars, Earth and Titan. The Legarion Alliance emerged from the partnership formed between the mining colonies near Andromeda and had control over most alloys needed for weapons and ships. The Galactic Star Republic dominated the Beta quadrant, where it enjoyed the support of the powerful manufacturing planets of Trebor and Polaris._

These three powerful factions have enjoyed an uneasy peace for over 200 years, trading with each other, as well as defending against external threats such as space pirates and terrorists... until now.

_February 12th, 3226  
RFF Territory, Epsilon System  
Onboard the Telarion Defense Platform, Pegasus_

"Come on Jack, just one!" Yelled a young naval cadet named Artemis Caldra, a kid who had just been transferred to the 23rd Red Echelon Combat Squad. The Combat Squad was assigned to one of the twelve stations that orbited the planet of Telarion, a prominent merchant hub for traders and business men.

"Not now Artemis, I'm trying to relax" Jackson said in a tired voice. He looked at the young man and smiled faintly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Jack Leverson, a thirty-two year old marine Sergeant, was currently trying to catch up with the latest news about the increase in budget for the Federation's new strategic cruiser, which would replace the current Talon-class cruiser as the front line attack vessel.

"And how exactly do you call reading about the newest addition to our already overpowered fleets relaxing?" Asked the young cadet as he peeked over Jack's shoulder at the holopad.

"Two reasons. For one, I can sleep at night knowing that if we were by some unknown reason attacked, we would have more than enough firepower to defend ourselves, not that this station couldn't hold its own to begin with."

"And the second?"

"I'm thrilled to see that the Federation is using the tax money to create more weapons rather than using it to make its citizens lives better." Jack said, sarcasm clearly heard in his voice. He looked at the face of the young man and grinned at the cadet's expression.

"Uh... ok... sorry I asked." Artemis said after a few moments of awkward silence. He hurried towards the bar and joined a few of his squad members who were busy drinking and laughing at some joke regarding their commanding officer._**  
**_**  
**  
Satisfied that he was being left alone, at least for a little while, Jack went back to reading. About an hour or so went by without any more interruptions, by which time he had dozed off on the comfortable seat. He awoke the next morning, feeling slightly stiff after falling asleep in the chair in the station's cantina. After a few moments he realized he wasn't in the cantina, but in his personal quarters.

'Artemis and the guys must have carried me back.' He thought, as he stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. Coffee in hand, he decided to walk outside and roam the corridors to see if anything new was going on, although that was highly doubtful since it was still early in the morning**.**

That particular thought seemed to be accurate until he came to the hallway leading to the main lobby, which was packed with soldiers, cooks, even the janitors, who all seemed to trying to get a look at the large TV.

Apparently it was broadcasting something important, but he couldn't tell what. Moving closer he managed to squeeze into the room, and with great difficulty, was finally able to listen in on the broadcast, as well as see it. What he got was not what he expected.

The screen showed a reporter standing in front of what appeared to be a burning building, or what was left of one, with dozens of white body bags in the background. Wanting to know what happened, he listened intently to the reporter's coverage:

"_….For all of you just tuning in, I will repeat. The building in which the leaders of the three ruling factions who were attending the yearly summit to discuss matters pertaining to their individual domains, has just been bombed. There have been few survivors, thankfully the leaders being among them. Unfortunately many of the people attending the summit were killed, numbering in the thousands. We don't know who committed this act, but what we do know is that the repercussions will be felt far and wide. This is Sarah Ackerson reporting to you live from the scene, Intergalactic News"._

'What!' He thought as he stared at the screen. He made his way back into the hall and walked towards his room again.

"Bombed? Who in the hell would bomb the summit?" He wondered aloud.

"I have no idea, but I plan to find out" Replied a feminine voice from behind him. Jack turned around to see a somewhat tall ensign staring at him, arms crossed with a grim look on her face.

"And you are….?" asked a somewhat curious Jack, who had never seen this woman in the three years he had been stationed here.

"Ensign Tamirika Surren, from the Department of Federal Naval Intelligence" Replied the ensign.

"Uh-huh, well Ms. Surren, I've got two questions for you: One, when did you get on this station. Two, what in the hell is an ensign from the FNI doing on a planetary defense platform?" asked Jack, curiosity accompanied by suspicion.

"To answer your first question, I got here last night. As to what the hell I'm doing here, im pretty sure you can figure out that that is on a need to know basis" Tamirika said.

"OK then, well as long as your job doesn't interfere with mine, we won't have a problem. Or rather, you won't have a problem. Now if you don't mind, I'll be starting my rounds". And with that, Jack turned around, marched down the hall and turned the corner, disappearing from view.

After finishing his rounds and finding nothing out of the ordinary, Jack decided to hit the showers to clear his thoughts about the news broadcast, the image of the summit building burning in the background fresh in his mind.

When he got his gear off he went to one of the showerheads and turned it on, relishing in the hot water. He continued to shower until he heard something like moans coming from around the corner from where he was.

'What in the hell?' he wondered as he turned off the water and went to inspect the noise.

When he rounded the corner he found Tamirika, writhing around as she did things to herself that would make an admiral blush, against the wall. As he watched, she took two fingers and spread herself as she inserted two more into the opening.

"Uhh…..Hi there, please continue with your….activity. Just pretend im not here" said Jack

Startled that someone had been watching her, Tamirika quickly removed her fingers and tried to look modest. Kind of hard to do considering what he had seen, but she managed to do it. "Well….i guess knocking isn't in your line of work?" she joked, trying to make the situation less awkward. It didn't work.

"Not really no….i usually blow the door open first" he replied nonchalantly

"So…how much did you see?"

"Enough to make me have good dreams for a long time"

A couple minutes of awkward silence followed suit, until Tamirika decided to explain the situation. "Listen, my boyfriend went missing on my last mission, and well…it's been some time since I had, um…." She trailed off after that.

_Aw Crap, I hate sensitive moments like this…Think Jack, think!_ "I'm sorry, I know what its like to lose someone close to you" Jack said, in an effort to comfort her, choosing to not comment on her sex life.

That's when she noticed that "Little Jack" was saluting her, causing her to blush a bit. Jack realizes that she looks at his manhood a tad bit too long before meeting his gaze.

"Uhm, want me to help you back to your quarters? He asked

"No im fine, thank you though" she said as she stood up, but slipped on the wet floor.

Jack leaned forward to catch her, and as he did, his hand wound up cupping her breast.

She gave him a look that was a cross between amused and shocked.

He just gave her a squeeze.

About five seconds later they spent the better part of an hour getting to 'know' each other better. Afterwards they got dressed and went back to their respective rooms, feeling much better about themselves, for the moment atleast.


End file.
